


run wild

by starboykeith



Series: SHEITH MONTH 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: The idea of sneaking out conjures images of nightclubs and drinking and dancing; escaping the rigidity of the Garrison for a night of freedom.They end up in the arcade.





	run wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Безбашенные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810607) by [Perfect_criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal)



> for the prompt 'garrison days' for day seven of sheith month 2017
> 
> some fluff for you in these troubled times
> 
> title is from run wild by frenship

"You know, I don't know why people think you're a nerd," Keith complains, glancing behind them to make sure they haven't been caught, "when you pull stupid shit like this."   
  
"Who called me a nerd?" Shiro asks, pretending to be offended, and Keith laughs, too loudly. Shiro shushes him. "Besides," he adds, "I felt so - so cooped up in there, you know?"   
  
Keith nods, understanding better than anyone how Shiro's weighed down by expectation - from teachers, from students - and how sometimes he just wants to get away from it all.   
  
Though, usually, this involves sneaking onto the roof to look at the stars, not sneaking _out_ of the Garrison and going into town.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Keith says, quieter.   
  
"I can be myself around you," Shiro says, and he's looking at Keith, but it's almost as if it was a thought he never meant to say out loud.   
  
Keith is almost - _almost_ \- surprised when Shiro gets a motorbike out of the garage, and he rolls his eyes at Shiro's smirk.   
  
"You're full of surprises," Keith says flatly.   
  
"Scared?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I'll hold your hand, if you want," Shiro teases, and it makes Keith's stomach flip over.   
  
"Shut up," he says, approaching Shiro somewhat nervously.   
  
Shiro passes him a red helmet. "See, it's even your favourite colour," he says as Keith turns it over and puts it on. Shiro's is black, like the bike, and it means Keith can't see his expression as he climbs on behind him.   
  
"Hold onto me," Shiro says, muffled, and Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's waist, flushing as red as his jacket and very glad Shiro can't see him. "Okay?"   
  
"Yeah," Keith says, not sure if it's a lie.   
  
The engine starting makes him jump, and he's sure Shiro is laughing at him, but he can't hear anything but the roar of the bike in his ears. It's exhilarating, watching the Garrison fade from view and starting to see the bright lights of the town in the distance, and Keith leans against Shiro, looking over his shoulder and holding tight. He almost wishes the journey took longer, and it's with some reluctance he detaches himself from Shiro and climbs off when they stop. Keith sways a little as he steps forward, and Shiro laughs when Keith almost drops his helmet.   
  
"First time?" he asks, but Keith gets distracted by the way Shiro runs his hands through his hair after he takes his helmet off. "Hey," he says, reaching out to ruffle Keith's hair as well.  
  
"Yeah," Keith finally replies, ducking away from Shiro's reach and grinning as he hands the helmet back. "So, where are we off to?"   
  
Shiro makes a vague gesture, and Keith looks beyond the parking lot. It's not a huge town, but he can see a bowling alley, a cinema, a bar.   
  
"A bar?"   
  
"Yeah, that's totally where we're going," Shiro says, grinning.   
  
"You trying to get me drunk, Takashi?" Keith says playfully, and Shiro's cheeks go pink.   
  
But they end up in the arcade, because Keith got a little distracted by the flashing lights and their reflection in Shiro's eyes, and also because it's so _them_ , to go out on the town and go to an arcade, of all things.   
  
And Shiro's laughing, loud and unselfconscious, as Keith fails miserably at every single game they play, growing more determined and even more competitive with every loss, shoving Shiro's shoulder to try and knock him off course.   
  
"That's cheating!" Shiro exclaims, but he hangs onto the steering wheel and slips past Keith at the very last second, cheering as the screen denounces Keith as a loser once more.   
  
"Even," Shiro gasps, "even when you _cheat_ ," Keith scowls at him to hide his helpless smile, "you lose, Keith!" and Keith thinks Shiro might actually be crying with laughter, and eventually he can't help his own smile to see Shiro so happy.   
  
Keith punches him in the arm nevertheless, but his retort fades when he sees what Shiro goes for next, fumbling change from his pocket.   
  
"Shiro, _no_."   
  
Shiro throws a wicked grin over his shoulder, and it makes Keith's stomach flip over.   
  
"Claw machines are rigged and you know it," he complains, padding over and leaning against Shiro's side, but he's soon gaping as Shiro expertly twists the controls and _wins_.   
  
"What were you saying?" Shiro asks mischievously. He wins a red lion toy that's sizeable enough to be inconvenient, and hands it to Keith with a smile.   
  
"We won't be able to take it on the bike," Keith protests, laughing.   
  
"I have a backpack," Shiro says casually, and Keith groans, but he hugs the toy closer to his chest, warmth flooding through him.   
  
They get tired of the arcade eventually, brains hurting from cold slushies and all that noise, but Keith can tell neither of them really want to go back, not yet.   
  
Reaching the steps to the parking lot, Keith sits himself down on the top step and tugs Shiro until he sits beside him. Shiro's got the wall to lean on, and so this is Keith's excuse for leaning more and more into Shiro's side.   
  
"You don't have to keep the lion, you know," Shiro says at some point, and he laughs.   
  
Keith looks at him, affronted. "Of course I'm keeping it." The lion is clutched in his lap, and he rubs his fingers over the soft fabric and the fluff of its mane. Privately, he will admit it's cute, but he really loves it because - Shiro gave it to him. Shiro took him to the arcade and they joked and laughed and _had fun_ , and Keith knows he's going to hold onto it for a long time.   
  
He means the memories, but probably the lion too.   
  
True to his word, Shiro _is_ able to bring the lion back with them on the bike, and Keith grins at him before putting the helmet on. The engine roaring to life doesn't scare him this time, but he holds tighter to Shiro anyway, heart racing in his chest for more reasons than the adrenaline.   
  
It's harder to sneak around the Garrison feeling so light and happy that nothing seems to matter - not Iverson catching them out of bed; not being discovered to have left the premises - and they keep looking at each other and smiling helplessly. Keith's carrying the lion by its paw, and he snorts when Shiro takes the other paw and swings it between them like a child.   
  
Shiro walks Keith all the way to his door, and it really doesn't help the feeling that this was a date, Keith thinks, cheeks a little flushed as he turns from unlocking his door and Shiro's standing close, so much taller than Keith and looking down at him with warm, dark eyes.   
  
Keith isn't really surprised when Shiro leans down and kisses him on the cheek, because Shiro does it so _slowly_ that every second waiting feels like an eternity, and they both turn pink when he moves away.   
  
"Thank you, Keith," Shiro says quietly. "We should do this again."   
  
"Yeah," Keith says, a little stupid with butterflies from the kiss. "Night, Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [@airforcefelicity](https://airforcefelicity.tumblr.com/) for making [art](https://airforcefelicity.tumblr.com/post/164250158362/sketch-for-kaa-and-starboykeith-after) for this fic!! please head over and support their wonderful art <3
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and subscribe to my profile or this series if you'd like to read more of my sheith month fics!
> 
> you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith, and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
